Ripples in the Chalice
by Gotham's Dark Knight
Summary: The gods watch their Champion and the Mortal
1. Prologue

**MOUNT OLYMPUS**

Aphrodite lounged on her couch as other gods and goddesses went about their godly lives of laughing, loving and arguing. She ignored them for the most part. Her attention was focused on the clear liquid that halfway filled the small delicate golden chalice she held in her delicate hands. In the liquid, she watched the Champion of the Amazons and the mortal known as Batman. She had been watching the two interact with each other since Diana went into Man's World. Aphrodite saw the spark that existed between the two, the spark that could turn into something so much more.

Athena sat next to her sister, looked into the chalice, and smiled warmly as Diana quickly subdued several thieves with her golden lasso. "I never grow weary of watching her." Athena said. "She is magnificent."

"She is sister, but what of her heart?"

"Her heart? She is an Amazon, she is above that."

Aphrodite smiled and the liquid flashed to Diana and Batman. They were sparring in the training room. As they fought, there was an endless stream of flirting and friendly banter. When it ended in a draw, Batman handed Diana a towel, her fingers lingered on his gauntlet before taking the towel with a "thank you" and with a smile exited the training room. Athena watched, as a smile emerged on Batman's face as the doors slid closed behind Diana.

Athena knew of the warrior, who had trained his body over a lifetime in many disciplines of warfare to be a lethal weapon, but he never took a life. Athena knew nothing of the man, and that made her curious.

Both goddesses were so enthralled with watching Diana and Batman that they failed to hear Hera approach them.

"Why are you two not participating?" Hera asked. The goddesses looked around to see everyone else playing a game.

Both leapt to their feet and bowed respectfully. "We were watching the Champion of the Amazons my queen." Athena said.

"Ah, Diana, what is that she has done to warrant your devoted attention?"

Aphrodite smiled and showed Hera the liquid. The queen of the gods watched as Diana and the mortal fought valiantly alongside each other. She saw how the mortal acted around her Champion, how he sometimes went so far out of his way to protect her, as if she needed protecting. She saw how the mortal fought alongside those who could be demi-gods, and how those demi-gods showed the utmost respect for him. She also saw how the Champion looked at him, how she smiled at him, and the flushing of her cheeks when he touched her. Hera saw how the slightest touch from the mortal made Diana shiver in pleasure.

"Who is this mortal?"

"He is called The Batman my queen. A mortal who has trained himself to be most lethal, my queen, but he refuses to take a life." Aphrodite waved her hand over the chalice again and it showed a very dapper Bruce Wayne dancing with Diana, who was dressed in a long black strapless gown. They danced slowly, their bodies touching, her head on his shoulder and a content smile on her lips. "The Batman is known only to the world as Bruce Wayne. He lost his parents to violence at a young age, and has forged himself to ensure that no child would have to face what he did."

Hera nodded as she laid herself on Aphrodite's couch and waved her hand. As the smoke faded, a lithe woman stood before Hera. "My dear Persephone, I require the presence of the parents of The Batman, known also as Bruce Wayne."

Persephone bowed graciously and disappeared. Several seconds later, she returned with a young couple, bowing before her queen. The man was attractive, dressed in a black tuxedo complete with overcoat and fedora. The woman was dressed in a lovely dark gown and overcoat, she was clutching the remains a pearl necklace to her bodice.

"My queen, I present Dr Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha Wayne." Persephone said rising from her bow.

"I am Hera, queen of the gods. I wish to know more about your son."


	2. Chapter 1

**Gotham City**

The Batman crouched next to the damaged gargoyle on top of Wayne Towers watching the drenched streets below. It did not matter to him that there was a thunderstorm going on around him. The occasional flash of lightning interrupted the darkness of night, but never his concentration. The howling wind swirled the rain in different directions until it soaked him to the bone.

Even though he could hear, the police chatter in his ear, but he did not listen to it. His thumb absently stroked the damaged stonework as his mind had wandered back to the last time he was on this particular rooftop. The lame excuses he had given Diana about dating were a defense mechanism he had thrown up. That night he had been caught off guard, it was something that only happened when she was around him. He had surprised even himself that he could think so quickly to come up with any reasons why they should not date. He had seen the hurt in her eyes as he listed number three. The hurt turned to defiance, when he saw the fire in her eyes and she destroyed the gargoyle head, his façade had nearly slipped and he nearly confessed his true feelings for her, but the alarm had saved him.

Then several months later during their encounter with Morgan La Fey and her idiot child, he had hurt her again by telling her that it had not been fun being a child again and that lame line: "I haven't been a child since I was eight years old", again the defense mechanism was in place before he could control it. The hurt expression he had seen that day had cut him deeper than he would ever admit.

Batman sighed heavily. Something that was hard to do while crouching in Kevlar, nomex and leather. He was going to have to do something about Diana, she would only put up with his behavior for so long before she moved on. That was something that he could not stand.

"B" Barbra's voice cut through his reverie.

"Go."

"A silent burglary alarm going off from Gotham National Bank, 1356 E Downing Rd."

"En route." He said launching himself off the roof into the wet night. Saved by the bell again.

**Watchtower**

Diana sat in the comfortable chair in Monitor Womb with her feet propped up on an unused console and an iced mocha in the cup holder of the chair. In her hand was a worn copy of Moby Dick. Alfred had recommended it and loaned her the manor's copy during her last visit to the manor.

She was just finishing chapter four when an alarm went off. Looking up she saw that there was a minor earthquake on one of the smaller islands of Japan. Leaning forward in the chair she called up the on duty members and began dispatching teams and transporting them to the surface to assist with the rescue. She called up the on-call list and notified them via text message of their standby status.

Diana leaned back and monitored the team's efforts. Her thoughts drifted to the last time she had been in Japan. Bruce had been in Tokyo on business, and a large lizard had threatened Tokyo. After she diverted the lizard to the ocean, Bruce had introduced her to sushi. She had trouble with the chopsticks, and Bruce ended up feeding her each bite. And while her Amazon heritage hated being treated like a child, however the mere thought of Bruce feeding her brought warmed her cheeks with a blush.

Diana rolled her chair to a spare monitor with a mischeivious grin. She entered the codes Alfred had provided her. On the screen a map of Gotham City appeared. In the lower right corner of the screen, she saw Bruce's vital signs. They were strong and only slightly elevated. She blew out a breath that she did not realize she was holding. She fought the urge to enter another code to activate the mini-cam in the cowl.

Diana leaned back in the chair, kicked her feet back up on the console and began sipping the iced mocha. Her thoughts and attention divided between a tall dark and brooding man and the rescue mission in Japan.

**Mount Olympus **

Hera leaned forward and watched in the chalice as Diana kicked her feet up onto the console and began watching both monitors. Persephone had just left to escort the Waynes back to the underworld. Though they had been dead for many years, they were a wealth of information and insight. Martha had been than a little disappointed that Bruce had not found someone to settle down with, but she was more than curious about Diana. Persephone had promised to give them every detail.

Hera, Aphrodite, Athena had been joined by Artemis and Hestia the other patron goddesses of the Amazons. 

"My queen, what are we to do about this?" Artemis asked waving her hand over the chalice.

"Do about it?" Aphrodite said there was a hint of venom in her voice. "Why should we do anything? It's clear that there is a bond between the two, let it grow and strengthen."

"Diana is an Amazon, she does not need the company of a man, let alone this dark mortal" Artemis retorted.

Hera stopped listening to the goddesses as they argued their points of contention or blessings regarding Diana's relationship (or lack there of) with the mortal Bruce Wayne. She silently watched the liquid ripple to another location within the floating fortress. Diana and her sister Donna Troy were sitting at a round table drinking coffee. Donna was teasing Diana because she had caught Diana monitoring the mortal. Diana had been only slightly embarrassed, but stood her ground by telling Donna that she would have monitored Donna if she had been on a mission as well. Hera knew that Diana's attention was more on the mortal than it was on the rescue team in the land of the rising sun.

The two Amazons were joined by the Kryptonian. Diana regarded him fondly as if her were a brother. Hera knew that Hippolyta, queen of the Amazons, would prefer the Kryptonian over the mortal as a potential mate for Diana. She would have agreed before, but the more she watched the interactions between Diana and the mortal, and the passion he was capable of with Diana, she knew that it was a better match. Hera chuckled to herself knowing Hippolyta's choice in the father of Diana was also tall, dark and brooding.

But Artemis was right, what were they going to do about it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Gotham City**

The screeching noise of the alarm woke Bruce from a dreamless sleep. He sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. He yawned and stretched his arms high over his head before standing. He paded barefooted to the center of the room and began moving through the Hao style of tai chi chuan.

Alfred knocked gently on the thick oak door before entering with a tray and a large single glass of orange juice. As Bruce moves fluidly from Hao style into Sun style, Alfred sets the tray down on a small table by the window and opens the blinds letting in the bright sunlight.

"Good morning Master Bruce."

"Morning Alfred." Bruce said as he finished. "What is on the agenda for today?" He asked as he dropped to the floor and began four count push-ups.

"You have a meeting with Lucious at 9:30, a lunch meeting with a Mr Takashi at 1:30 and there is a board meeting at 3 PM. The Gotham Woman's Shelter fundraiser gala is tonight." Alfred said as he walked into the large walk in closet to retrieve a suit for Bruce. Bruce was on number fifty when Alfred emerged with a charcoal grey European cut suit, crisp white shirt and black tie.

There was the hint of a smile on his face. "Oh dear, I seem to have forgotten that your date a Miss Cassidy, no it was a Miss Candy left a message last night regretting that she could not attend." Alfred said laying the suit on the bed. "You'll have to forgive me Master Bruce I seem to be feeling my age these days."

Bruce scowled at Alfred as he stood straight rolling his shoulders backwards.

Alfred continued "I do believe that Her Highness is not busy this evening. I'm sure that she would be more than happy to attend the gala, for such a good cause of course." There was a teasing twinkle in his eye.

Bruce eyed Alfred from over the rim of orange juice he was sucking down. "Of course. Diana is a remarkable woman, a valued team mate, a good friend." A fantastic dancer, felt wonderful in his arms, made his heart sing when she laughed, he almost finished.

"Of course sir." Alfred said with a grin on his face as he took the tray and empty glass from the room.

The clock read 8 AM. Diana would have off duty for a couple hours now, and she probably would still be sleeping. Bruce went to the bathroom, took a quick hot shower, and dressed for the day. He met Alfred at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be taking the Aston Martin this morning. I have an errand for you." Bruce said handing Alfred a small list. He ignored the pleasant smile on the older man's face as Aldred looked over the list. "I'll make the call. Just let me know when you have everything." Bruce said over his shoulder as he walked to the garage.

"Of course Master Bruce." Alfred said taking his over coat from the hallway closet.

**Mount Olympus**

Aphrodite smiled warmly as she read the list the mortal handed the older man. When no one was looking, she had whispered some of the things into the mortal's ear, but to her own surprise, he had already known some of Diana's favorite things. She looked up to the others.

Aretemis was desperately trying to convince Athena and Hestia that they should be outraged and ready to take up arms to slay the mortal.

"My queen," Ahprodite queitly started "what is your opinion of this mortal?"

"I am not sure. I have seen him in combat, and I see how he feels about our Champion. I worry that his darkness would taint Diana's soul."

"Your majesty, if I may." Aphrodite asked pointing towards the chalice in Hera's hand. The liquid rippled to show a dark city street. There were gangs running rampant, the police that were there ignored whatever crime was being commited. In some cases, the police were commiting the crimes. There were no families walking along the boulevard, no families going to the theaters or any of the restaraunts. "That was ten years ago my queen." She waved her hand over the chalice again and the liquid rippled to show the same street. "This is now my lady." The streets were still dark, but Hera saw a family walking along the street entering a theater. There were still street gangs around the area, but none were comitting any crime. The police were enforcing the laws rather than breaking them. Utop the highest building, a lone figure stood watching over, his cape swirling around in the wind as if it were alive itself. In the clouds, a spot of white light shone, with the mantle of the bat blazing in its center.

Aphrodite could not help but broaden her smile. "He may work in the darkness your magesty, but he is a symbol of light and hope. What better a match for the symbol of peace?"

**Watchtower**

Diana stretched her arms and legs as far as they would go as she woke up. As she lay there, a blinking light drew her attention to her communication panel. She jumped out of bed and slid into the desk chair. She saw that there was a message. Diana was surprised when she played the message.

"Diana, its Bruce. I know that it is last minute, but there is a fundraiser at the Gotham Woman's Shelter this evening. I would like it if you could join me in attending." Diana's heart soared. She leaned back in her chair drew her legs up to her chest and sent a silent prayer of thanks to the gods. Diana leaned forward and contacted Alfred. She explained that she would love to go, but she had nothing to wear. Alfred calmly reassured her that everything was taken care.

Within seconds, a flash of light came from behind her. Diana turned and on the bed was a large white box. She was amazed when she lifted the top.


	4. Chapter 3

**Gotham City**

Bruce leaned against the bar nursing a champane flute of giner ale. He was only half-heartidly having a conversation with the man next to him, who was rambling on about something.

Diana had told Alfred that she accepted his offer, but that she wanted to meet him at the event. He guessed it was her way to ensure that everyone saw them arrive seperatly, to maintain his identity. Honestly, he was a little disappointed, but she had agreed to meet. That was something in itself.

Bruce was nervous, something that he had not been since first taking up the mantle. He wanted Diana there was no denying that. All day he tried to think of more reasons to push her away, but they held no validity.

Bruce was about to take another sip when she entered. Her beauty astounded him. Her tall frame was seathed in a light lavender gown that hugged every curve, and cut low enough in the front for her cleavage to make every man drool. The tiny lavender straps of the gown accented her shoulders and her lovely face was touched with the briefest of make up. Her raven locks were pinned up ontop of her head with two ringlets framing her face. Her sliver bracers were the only thing that gave her identity away. Bruce had to remember to breathe.

He met her halfway and had to remember the playboy act. "Wonder Woman, I am so glad that you could come." He said taking her hand in his. She rewarded him with a warm smile.

"I'm glad you invited me Mr. Wayne. It's for a good cause."

"Call me Bruce please. Care to dance?" He asked. As she nodded, he led her towards the dance floor. Both of them ignored the surprised looks and gasps from everyone around. He took her into his arms and they began moving in time to the music. "I'm glad you came tonight Princess."

"I have to admit it was a surprise, but a nice one," she whipsered in his ear.

"There has been something on my mind that I've wanted to talk to you about, for a long time." Her curiosity was piqued.

"Bruce, we have all night, just dance with me."

"Your knight obeys Princess." Diana gave a throaty chuckle that sent shivers up his spine.

They stayed on the dance floor for two more songs before Bruce led her to an empty table in a dark corner. After the waiter left two flutes of champange, they leaned close to each other.

"What's on your mind Bruce?" Diana asked in a low voice.

"I,… I think, damn it." Bruce said as his communicator buzzed in his ear. Diana was always amazed at the ease Bruce could transition from foppish playboy to the bat.

"Go."

"We have a situation B." Bruce interupted Oracle.

"Oracle I am busy, Dick and Tim are available for what ever you need."

"Joker has Dick." Diana saw Bruce's face pale and jerk as ifsomeone struck him, and then she saw the fear. Bruce flipped open his cellular phone and pressed a few buttons so that Diana could hear the conversation in her JL communicator.

"What happened?" Oracle exlained the situation, she was fighting hard to control the tears.

"Call Stephanie, advise her. I'm en route." He said standing. "I'm sorry Princess." There was sorrow in his face and voice.

Diana stood and waved away his apology, "no, go Dick needs you. " She said quietly. He could see the hurt in her eyes. Another save from the proverbial bell. Bruce nodded and took three steps before turning on his heal and took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. There was such passion in the kiss that it took both of their breaths away. When he released her, there was a new fire in his eyes. One she had not seen in him, one that she liked.

"Want to come?" He whispered in her ear. She lost her breath as her brain was trying to process the question.

"Yes."

**Mount Olympus**

All five goddesses were stunned to silence with three little words. The mortal who refused any help from the demi-gods had just asked Diana to help him. There was a caveat; he had asked Diana to dress down and not in the Champion's armour. To Hera's surprise, she agreed. Diana dressed herself in all black, a pair of black jeans, a black leather jacket to cover the bracers, low-heeled black boots, and pulled her hair back into a tight severe ponytail. It seemed the mortal was willing to let Diana help, but not Wonder Woman.

The goddesses watched over the next several hours how the Bat gained information. His methods, while brutal, were never lethal. There were only a few broken bones, and one concussion. During one interrogation, he had enlisted Diana's aid. The Amazon had held a small dirty man by his ankle and held him the ledge of one of Gotham's tallest buildings, while the Bat crouched by the man's head and asked his questions.

By 8 A.M., the Bat had all the information that he needed. He had gathered his team on a rooftop. The Bat was crouched going over his plan. As the two teams sepearted and headed to their respective assignments, The Bat took Diana's hand, gave it a quick squeeze and whispered in her ear "be careful Princess." She looked around quickly before kissing him lightly on the lips. Then she was following her team.

**Gotham City-Diana**

Diana's lips still tingled from the brief kiss. She followed Tim through the alleyways until they were in postion. She was worried about Dick. She had known him for many years and knew he was more than capable of taking care of hisself, but the Joker was a creature straight from the darkest depths of Tartarus capable of such evils that would make Hades cringe. She was also worried about Bruce. There were only a few times that she had seen him so obsessed that it scared her. The evening had been fantastic. She had never felt as content before as she did in his strong arms.

"Diana, when we go in, I go first." Tim said his voice was low and harsh, like that of the Bat. She could see the strain on his face and the way he carried himself. Diana nodded, she knew she was here as back up. The Batclan took point on this mission. She was the muscle if they needed it, but she knew there was more to Bruce's request for her.

"Go." The Bat said into her earpiece, it was all she needed to hear. Tim fired his grapple at the plate glass window, the window shattered as he dove through. Diana followed with her own grapple. All she saw were men of various builds and armaments. Robin and Batgirl landed in the middle of the swarm of men, and began inflicting as much damage as possible.

Diana saw Dick stripped of his Nightwing uniform save the domino mask. There was still smoke coming from the edges where it appeared somone tried to remove it and got scorthced as a result. He was tied to an old barber chair with several electrical leads attached to several points on his chest. She rushed to him as the ceiling imploded. Diana had seen the Bat make an entrance or two, but to be this close and see the wraith that Bruce portrays was awe-inspiring. She could see how someone could be terrified.

He landed next to her and Dick. Batman checked Dick over quickly, and felt his pulse. He looked over the wires and the chair quickly. "No bombs." He said matter of factly. He began disconnecting the wires and cut through the leather bounds that held Dick's arms to the chair.

"Oh Batsy! You finally came! Hazzah!" Diana had heard his voice once or twice since coming to Man's World, and it never failed to startle her. Batman quickly finished disconnecting Dick and pulled him free of the chair, and shoved him into Diana's arms.

"Take him, no time for pleasantries." Diana nodded and took to the air as fast as Hermes. She took the unconscious man to a small clinic, where an older woman was waiting by an open door. She was hurried inside, and led to a small trauma room, all its equipment was warmed up and ready to go.

Diana explained to the woman, who had introduced her as Dr Leslie Thompkins, how he had been found. Dr Thompkins, who insisted that she be called Leslie, began working feverishly on Dick. As Leslie worked on Dick she asked with a sly grin: "So, what's with you and Bruce?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Mount Olympus**

The patron goddesses could not help but be impressed by the Bat. Hera herself had rarely seen a mortal face such odds. His fighting prowess reminded her of Achilles, during the first days of the siege on Troy. She watched as he and his young protégés attacked the men responsible for capturing their comrade. The Bat himself was like a wraith moving from man to man striking, kicking, or throwing those "bat-a-rangs", as she learned they were called. The Bat was fierce and vicious, those left in his wake were in various stages of consciousness and some of their limbs were mangled or pointing in the wrong direction. All the while they sustained minor injuries themselves, but they fought on protecting one another.

The Clown, with his maniacal laugh and insane smile lay on the floor bleeding from several places on his face, but alive. When the police arrived, the Bat simply nodded to the older man who was giving orders, and disappeared into the night behind the younglings who had limped off as the police arrived.

**Gotham City -The Cave**

Batman and Batgirl helped Robin onto the infirmary bed as Alfred came in pulling on latex gloves. Robin's left leg had a severe gash along the outside of his left thigh. It was wrapped in a pressure bandage, but blood was starting to darken the white material. There were a few smaller lacerations on his arms and torso, but nothing serious. Alfred began removing the bandages and dressing his wounds.

Batgirl mumbled something about a shower and a nap as she headed into the showers.

Bruce gently pulled the cowl back to expose his face, careful not to over stretch the muscles over his damaged ribs. He felt smooth fingers trace along his jaw line. He turned to see Diana smiling at him. Even in the harsh lights of the infirmary, she was breathtaking. She led him to the second bed, helped him ease the armour from his chest, and dropped it on the infirmary floor.

From the pain, he figured there were at least two broken ribs on his left side, making it difficult to breathe deeply, a few smaller lacerations on his chest and upper arms. Bruce eased himself onto the bed as she began going over the injuries. Her fingers ran along the injuries leaving a trail of pleasant fire on his skin.

From the table Diana began cleaing his wounds, and covered them in bandages. Then using wide medical tape, she ran tape from his sternum to his spine over the damaged bone, and then ran a strip on top and bottom of the first piece. She did this for the second rib as well. Then she loosely wrapped an Ace bandage around his chest several times to protect the tape.

As Diana tended to his wounds, he watched her face. Everyonce in a while she would look up from her work, look him in the eyes, and smile that smile that melted his heart. The fire she had seen last night had returned. A strand of her hair escaped the ponytail, so he reached behind her and set the raven locks that he adored so much, free. While his hand was still on the back of her head, he gently pulled her into a warm gentle kiss that became more passionate with each passing second.

They were interupted by a discreet cough. They looked over to see Alfred with a smirk on his distinguished face, but Tim was gawking. Mouth open wide, eyes just as wide gawking, the look on his face read "I just caught my parents in bed" look.

"Come Master Timothy, I believe breakfast is in order and off to bed with you."

"Uh, yeah, that would be great." Tim said hopping off the bed and limping his way to the stairs.

"Master Bruce, Your Highness, there will be enough for you as well," he said as he threw the remants of his work into the disposal "when you are ready of course."

"Thank you Alfred," Diana said with a blush on her cheeks. Bruce just nodded with an embarrassed smirk. "Now, you were about to say something last night?"

Bruce took a deep breath and regretted it immediately. "We've known each other for several years and there has always.."

"Superman to Wonder Woman." Bruce growled something that sounded like "stupid bell" to Diana.

"Wonder Woman here, go ahead Kal." She gave Bruce a pained look.

"Diana we have a situation that we need you for."

"Understood, stand by for transport." Diana said. She was about to step back from Bruce, he took her hand in his and gently kissed her palm, and then pulled her into another kiss. When he released her, she smiled warmly. "I expect that you will tell me tonight over dinner what it is you have been trying to tell me. Ready for transport Kal"

Bruce chuckled. "Your knight obeys Princess." He said letting go of her hand and watched as she disappeared in sparkle of light.


	6. Chapter 5

**Watchtower**

Diana stepped from the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She had just returned from a rescue mission off world with several of the other more powerful members, and she was tired to the bone. She finished drying off, changed into a silk nightgown, and lay on the bed. As she lay on her bed, her thoughts drifted over the last few days. The wonderful dances she had with Bruce, the kisses they shared. She knew that she had loved him from early on in their friendship, and over the years, she and him had flirted and argued, but there was always something more in his eyes, when the lenses did not cover them. However, over the last few days, he had proved to her that he loved her as well. She knew that it would take heaven and earth to switch places for him to admit it openly, but deep down she knew. A smile easily came to her lips as she fell asleep.

**In Dreams**

The alley stank of wet garbage and human feces, but he did not care. He needed to hurry. He ran and ran as fast as his feet would take him, but they were so small. Her scream cut him to the bone and he heard the echo of the pearls hitting the wet ground sounded through is ears. He ran faster pushing his small legs to their limit. Then the shot rang out like thunder, then another. As he came around the corner there they lay, and there was eight-year-old Bruce Wayne kneeling over them, rocking back and forth, holding their hands, the tears were starting to fall. He despeartly tried to wake himself, but could not. The tears began falling as he watched himself begin crying over the light that was his life so long ago.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and the eight-year-old child looked up. The dark haired woman in Grecian chiton looked down and smiled at him. Bruce looked back to see that his perspective had changed and he was watching the scene as an adult.

"Bruce Wayne of Gotham City," the woman said beside him. "I am Hera, queen of the Olympic gods, and patron to the Champion of the Amazons."

"Why are you here?" He asked quietly still watching his younger self, who now had been joined by the adult version of himself, and the Bat. The adult was crouched next to him, touching the boy on the shoulder, consoling him, offering encouraging words, while the Bat stood over them watching them, the alley, the street not a hundred yards away, as if protecting them.

"I came _here_ because this is where we could speak, where you would be the most honest with me and yourself." Hera said; she too watched the trio in front of her. There was sadness in her eyes, but also the look of understanding. "Tell me your feelings about Diana."

Bruce wasn't surprised that he answered so quickly, he had been debating his feelings for her for so long that he knew exactly how he felt about her. "I love her," he said, his eyes still on the boy in front of him. "I need her, but I feel that if I take her as a lover or wife that I," he waved to the scene before them, "will destroy her."

"You think she is that weak?"

He smiled warmly. "No, she is the strongest of us all. Diana's heart and soul is far stronger than Kent would ever hope to be. But I would drag her into the darkness that is my world."

"It amuses me that you would say that, not long ago I would have said the same thing." She waved her hand. Dick, Tim, Barbara, Cassandra, Stephanie, Jim Gordon, numerous people he had never seen before and a few young officers appeared in front them. "You have affescted their lives. Through your actions and determination you have inspired them; they look to you as an example." The members of the clan and Gordon he could understand, they had been in the fight for a long time. He began to recognize the civilians; they were people he had saved over the years. Some had gone on to live better lives; one was a minor thief who had turned his life around and now teaches in less fortunate youthes of Gotham.

As far as law enforcement went, he was a vigalante; the offical word was arrest on site. The younger officers he recognized, he had left several theives in their care. They were new to Gotham PD and had been awe struck. Through Hera's connection with the rookies, he knew that they were working hard to live up to his example. The group disappeared. "I have been watching you with Diana, at first I did not approve, but I am having second thoughts."

Bruce nodded and then he was consoling his eight-year-old, he felt the comforting presence of the Bat watching over them.

Hera stood back and watched as the mortal began talking softly to his younger self. She heard him say something about a princess. Diana stepped out of the darkness and stood next to Hera.

"You heard?"

"Yes my lady."

"And your feelings for him?" Diana had watched the horror that led Bruce to take up the mantle and fight. She wanted to reach out to him, and comfort him, but knew that there was only so much that he would allow. She looked at the trio in front of her with a sad smile.

"The same my lady." Hera nodded and touched her shoulder with a warm knowing smile.

The dream started over, an eight-year-old Bruce running through the alley only to arrive to late, he sees himself kneeling over his dead parents. As Bruce kneels down next to the boy, he is an adult. Hera nudged Diana towards him.

Diana touches the adult Bruce's shoulder and kneels beside him and the eight-year-old child. There is a startled, but pleasant look on his face when he looks over his shoulder at her touch. He takes her hand in his and they comfort the boy together. The Bat appears, but ignores her, and stands his vigil.

**Gotham City**

It was late into the afternoon when Bruce woke up. The dream he had was now a fleeting memory. He tried to remember what it was about, and wondered why it wasn't a nightmare. He swung his feet onto the floor and headed towards the center of the room. He skipped the push-ups, began hao style tai chi chuan, carefull to not over stretch his damaged ribcage.

Before going to bed, he had called Leslie and learned that Dick would be fine. He would be going to pick him up later in the afternoon.

Alfred came into the room as he was finishing the last form. Alfred looked over Bruce's injuries and with a smile said, "I see her Highness' patch work holds up."

"Yes, has she called about this evening?"

"No sir, but after this morning, I doubt that a herd of stampedeing elephants could keep her away."

Bruce sat on the edge of the chair. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "Alfred, am I doing the right thing? Will she be able to stand the darkness?"

The older man knelt next to his surrogate son, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Master Bruce, you have become a bright shining example of what is good in this city. Your parents would be very proud of you and the work you have done. They would also be very disapointed that you have forgone your own personal life. They never intended you to be that last hier to the Wayne name."

Alfred gave a quick squeeze to his shoulder and stood. "Miss Diana is very strong, I think that whatever you intentionally or unitentionally put her through; she would weather properly."

**Hours later High Above the Mid-Atlantic**

The vessel had dropped out of hyperspace within the atmosphere, and sent out a distress signal. Members of the justice League arrived to assist. They discovered that an unknown enemy to the ship's inhabitants had planted bombs all along the ship. The first had taken out its hyperdrive, and a second took out its life support systems. Teams gathered the bombs and placed them in one spot while the Flash searched the ship for more. Superman had called Batman as a last resort because no one could figure out how to disarm the bombs, including Ray Palmer, the Atom.

The Batwing hovered over a topside airlock. Batman dropped through the airlock where Superman was waiting.

"We've recovered thirty bombs. However, niether Atom, J'onn or I have seen this kind of technology."

"What do you want me to do?"

"We were hoping that you could disarm one so we can reverse engineer it to discover where it came from. The Korzine have no idea who would have put them there."

"Bring one topside, and I'll see what I can do."

Several minutes later Batman knelt over the bomb, the cover had been removed, and he was examining the internal mechanism. He heard the clicking of boot heels on the hull of the ship. He fought the urge to smile.

"Coming to check up on me?" Diana asked.

"How much do you know about bombs Princess?" He asked.

"Not much, but you could teach me."

"That could take a life time."

Her laughter rang out. "Yours or mine?" She saw him stiffen and gasp. He stood and tossed the bomb to her.

"Go high and fast, throw it as far as you can." She caught the bomb and was in the air before he could let out his breath. Seconds later Batman saw the bright light from the explosion before he heard it. He saw her in an uncontrolled fall; the concussion from the blast must have knocked her unconcious. Thousands of things ran through his mind, but he did not remember commanding his legs to run as fast as they could, or leaping off to the floating platform. Diana was not the damsel in distress kind, but she needed him, and he refused to fail her. He could not loose her. He ran the calculations in his head, the density of the air, her wieght, her angle of descent, when she would reach terminal velocity, where they would collide and how fast they would hit each other. The cowl and integrated cape led towards his aerodynamics so he only had to adjust his body angle slightly and slimlined himself as he raced towards her.

As the water rushed towards them, he could not help but think of the smell of her skin; the twinkle in her eyes when she laughed; the way she moves as she dances. He thought of the way her smile lit up a room; the way his skin burned when she touched him, even for the briefest of moments; the small smile on her face when she slept. He had been a fool. Allowing the teasing and flirting to go on and not act on it. There was no denying it, he loved her with all his heart and soul, and he would be damned if she died without him telling her how he felt.

Batman spread his arms and legs slightly slowing him as she approached her. He inched himself forward by adjusting his arms and legs until he was just above her. He reached out, grabbed her left boot, and pulled her into his arms. Pressing two fingers to her throat and felt her strong pulse, causing him to sigh in relief.

As they fell, the wind whipped Diana's hair around her head like a raven colored tornado, and the wind screamed in their ears. Diana started to stir in his arms as he was reaching behind him to pull out his grapple. "Bruce?" she said groggily looking up into the white lenses of his cowl. He just smirked and fired the grapple skyward. She looked past him to see the Batwing floating above them.

A huge smile lit up her face, the Batman is always prepared.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

**Watchtower**

"Diana you have a cracked rib and some internal bleeding from the concussion wave of the explosion, but they should heal themselves in a few days." J'onn said as he looked over the charts. "Take a few days to recover properly. You can return to active duty in a week." He said making a note on the chart.

"Good, I have a dinner date that I need to prepare for." She said looking at Batman, hopping off the bed. She took his hand in hers and pulled him close. J'onn smiled and left the infirmary. Batman wrapped his arms around her, but the embrace was short. He let go as Superman entered the infirmary.

"Diana are you okay?" He said walking up to her, grabbing her by her upper arms.

"Yes Kal, I'm fine." She shrugged out of his grasp. "J'onn said I needed a few days off so I am taking them."

"Come to Metropolis and stay with us. I know Lois would love to have you over."

"That's a kind offer Kal, but Bruce has offered me a room at the Manor. I need to get away for a while"

Batman saw Superman flinch slightly. He wondered what Kent was up to, Lois liked, but only tolerated Diana. She wasn't thrilled by their relationship. Lois wasn't the type to get caught up in the hype of the Superman/Wonder Woman pairing, that the rest of world seemed to be obssesed with. Diana is not the type of woman that would get between another woman's relationships, especially Lois. But as a woman, Lois saw Diana as a threat.

"The Manor? Bruce what are you up to?" Superman spat out snapping his head towards Batman.

Batman turned to Diana ignoring the question. "When you are ready, beam to the Cave, I'll have Alfred prepare a room for you."

"If you can give me a few minutes, I'll fly down with you. See you later Kal." Diana said with a sweet smile. Batman nodded, she winked at him, and then left the infirmary. The door slid closed behind Diana and removed the wonderful view of her star spangled derriere from Batman's view.

Batman turned to Superman who was staring at him; he looked like someone had just stolen his puppy. "What do you want _Clark_?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Why are doing this to Diana?"

"What am I doing?"

"You're leading her on, you're going to have her to the Manor, leave her there to protect your city and hurt her. Damn it Bruce you are going to hurt her."

"For the last time _Clark_, it's Batman on the Watchtower, and she doesn't need you the watch over her like some jealous wanna-be boyfriend, so if she gets hurt she'll come running to you, and you can console her. What would Lois think about that?" Batman knew his last statement was harsh, and meant to cut deep, even the Man of Steel. "Stay out of my business _Superman_." He said walking out of the infirmary, his cape billowing out behind him.

**Gotham City- the Cave**

When the Batwing landed on its platform in the cave, Alfred was there to meet them. The older man smiled as the Princess exited from the rear seat. Batman dropped to the floor, and held out his hand to Diana, who took it with a smile. He helped her to the platform.

"Welcome back Miss Diana, so wonderful to see you again."

"It's lovely to see you again Alfred."

"Alfred, Diana has been given a week off. I think we have enough room here for her to stay for as long as she wants." Bruce said pushing the cowl back from his face; he still held Diana's hand.

"A week of Alfred's cooking? I wouldn't miss it for the world." Diana said with a mischievous smile.

"Ma'am, you honor me." Alfred said with a genuine smile. "Master Dick arrived an hour ago, and is resting comfortably. Dinner will be served in an hour." He said retrieving Diana's bag from her hand.

"Thank you Alfred," Bruce said. With a quick nod, he headed upstairs. When the older man was out of sight, Bruce turned to Diana, taking her other hand in his. "Diana, I have wanted to tell you something for some time now." She watched his face, it was one of the only times she had ever seen him unsure of himself. The thought brought a small smile on her face. He took a dep breath and spoke quickly as if trying to beat the bell. "The reasons I gave you were invalid and a defense mechanism and I apologize for any rudeness I have shown you. The truth is I love you, I need you, and I have for a long time. I want us to be together."

Tears of joy had begun to fall from Diana's eyes. She let go of one his hands and placed it on his cheek, leaning close until their foreheads touched. "I love you too Bruce. Thank you for opening up to me. I know this isn't easy for."

"No its not, but I am trying." He kissed her lips gently. "This won't be easy, there will be times that I will challenge you, and try to push you away, but you are a fighter," he started.

"And somethings are worth fighting for. Especially love." She said in understanding.

"Especially love," he agreed. The kiss that followed was tender, passionate and seemed to last forever.

**Mount Olympus**

Within the chalice, the patron goddesses of the Amazons watched as the mortal Bruce Wayne and their Champion, Diana kissed. Hera suppressed a smile as Aphrodite let out a triumphant shout and wrapped her arms around Athena. Hera was glad the mortal had listened to his heart, and not suppressed his feelings for Diana. She could see that the happiness Diana felt as it radiated from her so much that she nearly glowed.

She looked over as a smiling Hestia was holding out her hand to Artemis. The unsmiling virgin goddess handed over a bottle of her favorite wine she had acquired a thousand years ago. Athena was also trying to suppress a smile and trying to extricate herself from Aphrodite's embrace.

Hera stood from the couch and handed Aphrodite the chalice. "As the patron goddesses of the Amazons, it is our duty to watch over our charges," she said. "That now includes the mortal Bruce Wayne. We will not interfere directly with their relatioship, or with his self-imposed duties, but should he ask for assistance, we will answer his call."

The four goddesses knelt before the queen and in their own way said, "yes, my queen."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chap 7**

**The Underworld**

Hades sat on his throne and stared intently into a large chalice of his own. He had watched the couple over the last several days, just as his sisters had. He watched as this evening the mortal quickly told Diana his feelings. He saw the love on Diana's face and listened as she told the mortal that she too loved him. The mortal pulled her into a warm passionate embrace. Hades' dark eyes narrowed. He would have never known about this relationship had Persephone's interactions with the souls of Thomas and Martha Wayne not had piqued his curiousity.

He too had spoken the long dead parents of Bruce Wayne. His questions were more direct and harsher that his sister's, but they were of the same nature. He was more than a little surprised at the strength and fire he heard in their voices, and the love they felt for their son. There was defiance in Martha's eyes when he asked about Bruce's intentions with his daughter. She did not cower or back down when he leaned close to her as she answered: "he loves her more than life itself and he would cross heaven and earth for her, but he would _never_ dishonor her." He could see where the mortal got his nerves of steel from.

Hades leaned back comfortably in his throne. Perhaps it was time to take a more active role in his daughter's life, he thought to himself. The corners of his mouth turned upward in a wicked smile.

**Gotham- early evening**

Bruce had just closed the door to Dick's room. He was glad things between them were getting better. In truth he had missed Dick, and was proud of the man he had became. Telling him that was far harder than he thought, but recent events made him want to try to make amends.

The younger man had several visitors waiting to see him, Alfred was adament that visitors were limited to one at a time, and he did not want to be in the way. He smiled warmly at Barbara who was wheeling her way down the hall. In her lap, she carried a bag of goodies including what looked like a stuffed toy bird. He chuckled and touched her shoulder as she wheeled next to him.

"Nice bird," Bruce said pulling the stuffed toy robin from her bag.

"You know how hard it was to find this?"

"That shouldn't have been too difficult, for the Oracle." He said chuckling. She beamed a dazzling smile at him, as he returned the toy to her bag and kissed her on the top of her head. He began walking down the hall when she entered the room. He heard part of her greeting, and chuckled when she called him short pants.

Bruce made his way to the kitchen, and entered silently as Alfred was finishing up with the dinner dishes and chatting with Diana and her sister Donna. Alfred was regaling them with an amusing story from Dick's past that had both women giggling in fits.

"It took Alfred days to get the mud out from under the seats of the Ferrai." He said from directly behind Diana. Both women jumped as if their tousers had caught on fire. Alfred merely raised a disapproving eyebrow.

"Alfred, why is it that we are not hearing any of these stories about Bruce?" Diana asked innocently.

"Alfred knows who signs the paychecks," Bruce said, but was interupted by Alfred.

"When Master Bruce was ten, he discovered matches." Alfred started with a smile as he began making coffee. Bruce opened his mouth to say something, only a lucious pair of Amazon lips pressed sensuously to his own cut him off. Alfred uninterested in the couple making out continued his story of how Bruce would light a match to see it burn and throw it under the couch to light another one. Alfred chuckled as he told the women that the first match had failed to go out, and he caught the couch and rug on fire. He continued the tale of how when the fire department arrived, the small boy, who had valiantly fought the fire, and was now covered in soot, denied any involvement and that it must have been a poltergiest.

Bruce found it hard to kiss Diana when they both were laughing so hard. He noticed that Donna had to hold herself up by the counter top to keep from falling on the floor she was laughing so hard. When Donna recovered sufficiantly, she looked at Alfred with an evil eye.

"Why didn't you jump when he snuck in the room?" Alfred merely smirked and began pouring coffee.

"Who do you think I learned it from?" Bruce said. Both Diana and Donna burst out into uncontrolable laughter.

**Gotham-early morning**

Batman's fist had just connected with the glass jaw of a would-be rapist. As the unconcious man slumped to the ground, Batman knelt beside the woman disengaging his cape and wrapping it around the shivering woman. She was clutching the remnants of her blouse and jacket to keep from exposing her breasts.

He spoke softly to her, reassuring her that she was safe and that the man would not be hurting her. Within seconds, the woman wrapped her arms around his neck and began sobbing uncontrolably. After a few minutes, the woman began to pull herself together. She reassured him that she was okay. He just nodded and activated the communicator.

"Oracle, I need a unit and an ambulance," Batman said giving the address. He secured the man in a pair of plastic flexible cuffs. He _accidentally_ pulled the cuffs to tight, and the man groaned.

"Acknowledged B, two units and an ambulance are en route." Diana said from the main console in the Cave, with Barbara sitting next to her, monitoring everything. Since she was going to be there for a week, Diana decided that she was going to earn her keep, and saw it as a working vacation. She had insisted on learning everything. He had resisted, and they had argued. In the end, she won. When he returned she would be there to patch him up, or console him depending on what was needed. In addition, since Barbara staying was at the Manor visiting Dick, she volunteered to assist Diana.

As the wail of the sirens drew closer, he knelt next to the woman and handed her a business card with the name of a rape counselor on it. She rewarded him with a faint smile as he disappered into the night.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chap 8**

**Mount Olympus**

The goddesses watched the couple as the days turned into weeks, as the weeks turned into months. They watched as the relationship between their Champion and the mortal grew. There had been problems as with any relationship, but they worked through it. Their schedules were hectic, between League business, Bruce's daytime life, the Bat's activities, Diana's duties as ambassador, and the charities that they both attended, that they had to set specific time aside so that they could be together, as just Diana and Bruce.

Hera was impressed that the mortal had put forth as much effort into the relationship as Diana did. On more than one occasion he had sent his protégés into the night so that he and Diana could have a quiet evening alone, or watch a movie.

During tonight's movie, which neither seemed to be enjoying, the wheelchair bound Oracle called the mortal for an emergency. The Venom enhanced villian Bane had escaped. Hera watched as the couple headed into the Cave, she listened to the mortal as he told Diana about Bane and how the monster had broken his back after nearly driving him over the edge mentally and physically.

Diana sat at the main console, entering her personal codes, gaining access to the vast array of networks the Bat setup. She conversed with the Oracle as the Bat emerged from the changing area and stood behind her. She stood, offered words of encouragement then they embraced. He kissed her lightly on the lips, and with a swirl of his cape he was down the ramp and into his vehicle.

**Gotham City**

An orderly had snuck a vial of Venom into Arkham and slipped it to Bane. Two guards, one doctor and the orderly had been injured. The orderly was not expected to walk again. Batman followed the evidence and information he had received from informants to the dock yards. He had called the freshly recovered Nightwing into town for assistance. By two in the morning Nightwing and Robin were two buildings to the south, while he and Batgirl crouched in the shadows across from a set of warehouses owned by the Montenegro Exports Corporation.

Oracle had told them that the MEC was a front for a branch of the Latin Kings trying to get a foothold in Gotham. Oracle said the Kings were probably importing marijuana, cocaine and heroine from various South American countries. She had mentioned of the several ships that were scheduled to dock at 6 am, two were bearing MEC stamps.

"Good place as any to bring the narcotics. Gotham's Custom's agents aren't known for their thoroughness." Batgirl said looking through a pair of night vision binoculars.

Batman snorted, "And their price is usually cheap."

"With Bane so close, Kings were smart to use him for protection." Nightwing said over the com-link.

"Got him, can't miss that bulk. He's in the second building, third floor." Robin said over com-link. "Looks like ten soldiers, various weapons."

"B, GCPD MCU is en route. ETA ten minutes," Oracle said.

"Um, guys we have a problem." Robin said. "Second building, second floor, that looks like a military-style drone. The top is open and two men are loading something into it."

"Nightwing, the drone is yours." Batman said as he was moving. "Robin, Batgirl, you're with me." The two launched themselves off the roof, he grabbed the edges of his cape, making it rigid, creating a glider. He and Batgirl glided across the span and crashed through the window. Batman went after Bane, trusting Batgirl, and Robin to take care of the soldiers.

The room erupted in gunfire and the shouts of Hispanic men. Batman concentrated on the hulking monster before him.

"Ah, Senor Batman, it has been to long." Banes said through gritted teeth. The black and white luchadore mask gave him a skull-like quality. "I will enjoy breaking you again." He said pushing the controls on his gauntlet to release the Venom into his bloodstream.

Batman smirked and launched himself at Bane as he arched his back in pain as the Venom began transforming his muscle mass. Batman hit Bane several times on the head, but Bane laughed at Batman's feeble strikes against his head. Bane grabbed at Batman, but the small charges Batman had stuck to Bane's mask exploded.

Bane reared back in pain and tore the mask from his face. The Venom tubes stayed attached to the back of his head. He swung at Batman striking him across the back. He was flung into a group of Latin King soldiers knocking them all to the ground. Batman rolled to his feet blocking a kick from one of the soldiers, and elbowing another soldier. Bane rushed through the group tackling Batman and the soldier, crashing both of them through the wall into the warehouse proper.

Batman crashed through a wooden crate, and landed on another crate. He struggled to his feet, his left arm was numb, and he felt wetness to the left side of the uniform. Bane pulled himself onto the crates and charged him. Batman rolled to the left, biting back the pain in his side, sending several explosive bat-a-rangs towards Bane. Two stuck his face blinding him temporarily. Batman leapt onto his back and pulled the Venom tubes free. The amber liquid spilled over both them. Bane roared out in pain and flung Batman off his back.

As Batman fell from tall stack of crates he fired a grapple at Bane. The grapple flew past Bane and imbedded in the ceiling. The grapple automatically began retracting the cable at high speed. Bane regained his composure as Batman's boots connected with his face, knocking him from the stack onto the ground below.

Batman let go of the grapple and fell onto his back on the stack of crates. He rolled onto his right side and looked over the edge at the unconscious Bane lying next to the Latin King soldier. He snorted and rolled onto his back. The pain from his side was blindingly excruciating. He was finding it hard to breathe.

"Bane is out." He said through clenched teeth in the com-link.

"Kings are secured." Robin said panting.

Nightwing informed them that he had secured the drone along with evidence linking the Kings with the Taliban, and MEC illegal narcotics smuggling. Batman told him to copy everything and leave the rest for MCU. He then told everyone to retreat to the primary rendezvous point. Batman heard three affirmatives.

He struggled to his feet as the sirens grew louder. He was out the window when the first of the blue and red emergency lights cast shifting shadows on the walls. He pointed his spare grapple towards the building across the way when he heard her land behind him.

"Why are you here?" He growled, he tried to stand as straight as he could. He was glad the cape covered the blood. He didn't want her to see how bad the injury was. He was sure that one of his recently broken ribs had punctured his lunge. He was about to say something more, but she merely wrapped his uninjured arm around her shoulder.

"Enough talk." She whispered in his ear. "Wonder Woman to Watchtower."

"Watchtower, Supergirl here."

"Kara, emergency transport for two my location."

Batman grumbled something unintelligible, but re-secured the grapple on his belt.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chap 9**

**Mount Olympus**

Hera sat back on her couch and watched in the liquid as the Champion led the mortal through the halls of their floating fortress. Diana had begun playfully chastising him for not calling for help with the monster or at least an emergency transport when he knew he was injured. In his usual gruff manner, he told her that he was fine and that he didn't need help. Hera saw there was a faint smile on his lips, and the thumb of his right hand, which was still in hers, was stroking Diana's hand tenderly.

Aphrodite had begun telling Athena her plans for the couple's future. Athena gently reminded her sister that they were not to interfere with the relationship. Aphrodite smiled demurely whispering that the mortal would never listen to her, but she could pass information on to the one person the mortal _would_ take advice from, his surrogate father. Athena chuckled, and tried to dissuade her sister.

As the two were speaking in quiet tones, Hades strode through the hall, passing several gods who called his name, ignoring all that were around him. He strode to his couch and slupped down. Hera could see that he was angry. Smiling she rasied from her couch and glided around the hall, speaking with her fellow Olympians. She made the rounds until she was standing beside Hades.

"My dear brother, did you think that by releasing that monster, that mortal would be defeated so easily?" She asked quietly. His head snapped around and he glared at her.

"What did you do?" He demanded through gritted teeth.

"Idid nothing. I have learned that the mortal is far more capable than we give him credit for." She said sitting next to him on the couch. "His love for your daughter is something that you will have to accept. You are a god. Now, act like one." She wrapped her arm around her brother. "Rejoice in the knowledge that she maintains her mission, defends those who cannot, is the face of peace, and has found happines in the arms of a man that loves her."

"Your wish is my command my queen." Hades said, relaxing slightly under her touch. However, he was far from being done with the mortal.

**Gotham City- Manor**

Bruce lay on his bed debating whether to get out of bed or not. It had only been a few days since the emergency surgery to repair his punctured lung, and the re-broken ribs. It had taken threatening the head surgeon, and bribing J'onn with a case of Oreos to get them to release him into the care of Alfred. He knew Alfred would have a few words for him if he were caught out of bed, not to mention the words a certain Amazon princess would have for him. At the mere thought of her, his hand drifted to the spot she had vacated a few hours ago.

Deciding to forego the berating he was sure to get, and he remained in bed. He gingerly sat up and grabbed the sketchpad, and the box of charcoal pencils he kept beside the bed. His pencil began moving against the paper; soon the dark lines began forming the outline of a female figure standing tall and proud. Within minutes, shadows fleshed out the Champion's armour, and Diana's lovely face, her hair flowing in the wind. He stared at the woman who had captured his heart.

Then inspiration hit. He began drawing in earnest, and after an hour, his fingers were black from the charcoal, but he was satisfied with the results. Bruce was staring at the drawing and admiring his work as Alfred came in with his lunch. The older man sat the tray down on the table as Bruce laid the sketchpad on the chair. Alfred began looking over the bandages.

"I see that you are recovering nicely." Alfred said laying the tray of food on Bruce's lap. Bruce began eating the sandwich as Alfred sat on the chair; he was looking at the sketchpad. "If I may sir," Alfred said taking one of the pencils, he made a few adjustments and showed Bruce the results.

"Perfect." Nodding, Bruce said taking a sip of the soup. "You'll take care of it?"

"Of course sir."

**Watchtower-Commisary**

"So, dear sister of mine," Donna said taking at seat next to Diana, who was finishing her fruit salad. "How are things with the lord of the cave, terror of Gotham's concrete jungle, mr tall dark and brooding himself?"

Diana smiled. "Aside from his I'd-rather-lay-in-a-pool-of-my-own-blood-before-call-for-meta-help attitude, and as busy as we have both been it has been difficult to see each other, it's been good." She sat back and the two sisters began catching up over the past several months. Diana had missed her sister, and the way she always put Diana at ease with her presence.

They were finishing their conversation Superman entered the commisary. His eyes darted around the large room surveying those present. When his eyes landed on Diana, he strode quickly towards her table and sat next to her, nearly colliding with Donna. Donna gave him a startled but weary look.

"Good morning Diana."

"Good morning Kal." Diana said warmly. "How is Lois?"

"Lois is good, in Washington doing an interview with the Speaker of the House." Superman said with a smile. "What are you doing this weekend?"

Diana consulted her PDA, compliments of Wayne Enterprises. "I am meeting with the UN Security Council regarding some recent terrorist attacks in Uzbekistan on Friday morning. Friday night I have to attend a fundraiser in New York City for a woman's shelter. Saturday morning, I have to attend the opening of an orphanage in Boston, and Sunday I am meeting with the Prime Minister of Japan and Queen Anahid regarding opening trade with the Bana-Mighdall Amazons."

"Lois will be back in town Friday night, why not come and spend the evening with us on Saturday night when you finish with the orphanage? We'll grab some dinner and catch up." There was an edge to his request that she could not quite place. She had remembered his actions months ago, that seemed odd and out of place.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try." Diana said. Her smile had faded from warm and friendly to forced.

Just then, the alarm went off. Over the loud speaker, Flash's voice announced there had been a violent earthquake in the eastern Philippine islands. He began ordering rescue teams to the transporters. Diana, Donna and Superman lept from their chairs and flew to the transporters.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chap 10**

**Gotham City**

The banquet hall was filled with the who's who of Gotham City, New York City, Metropolis and Washington DC. Bruce Wayne had already sat through several speakers. Each was touting what he or she had done, or was going to do for whatever charity or organization they represented. Each talked about the millions they had raised, or donated and what a wonderful job they were doing. Already he was wishing for the signal to light up the night, but so far nothing.

There was a round of applause as another speaker amble to the podium. He was a rail thin, and walked with a limp. Alarms started ringing out in Bruce's head. He was about to move when the doors burst inwards spilling out armed men. There was a burst of gunfire, and screams rang out. Bruce dove to the floor just like everyone else. He scanned the doors, but they were covered by two armed gunmen, each carrying an AK variant, and wearing a gas mask. That didn't bode well. Three men carried a large chest into the middle of the room.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman." Dr Jonathon Crane said from the podium. During the pandmonium, he had slipped on his trademark mask. "To borrow a line from an esteemed collegue of mine; for tonight's entertainment, I have brought a few party gifts." He gestured to chest in the middle of the room. Bruce pressed the cufflink several times activating the emergency beacon. His com-link buzzed in his ear.

"Go B," Oracle said.

"Scarecrow, several gunmen, large chest," he said under his breath.

"Batgirl and Robin, GCPD are en route. I'm contacting Nightwing to play B."

Bruce acknowledged and signed off before one of his fellow hostages overheard him. Scarecrow had been ranting about something, but Bruce's mind was racing. There were twenty gunmen, each armed with an AK. Looks they each had several magazines. Each was wearing a gas mask. Each of the doors was guarded so there was no slipping out. They had opened the chest, it was full of gas canisters.

Scarecrow continued his ranting, when the first of the canisters began disperseing the gas. Bruce fought to control his breathing, but soon the gas was seeping into brain.

**Within Fear**

_I'm running__ and I am afraid. I've been in this nightmareish alley so many times before. The familiar putrid smells assault me. I hear the scream again; it's my mother's voice telling the man to stop. I pump my small legs harder, ignoring the puddles of water soaking my shoes. My breath comes in short gasps. The sound of the pearls hitting the hard pavement echos in my head, the fist shot thunders out. Then the second rumbles through my bones. I am too late, there is nothing I can do to stop it, and they die again. I turn the corner as the third shot rings out._ **Third shot**? _I see my parents dead on the ground, I am kneeing over them terrified, staring at the gunman, unable to move. As I move closer there is another person lying on the ground. She is tall, statuesque, with raven colored hair._ **Diana**?

_I am old__, and I am alone. No one is left. The wheelchair I am bound to prevents me from even going in the grass to her gravestone. I know every crack, every chip in the stone. The inscription says, "Princess Diana of __Themyscira__, beloved wife and mother, loved and missed by all." The inscription doesn't say that she died in childbirth, giving birth to Kent's child._ **Kent's child**? _He touches my shoulder, offers some down home wisdom about loving and losing. He has moved on and married another, and they have two children. I am old, and I am alone._

_As I lay on the bed, my breathing is labored. I am alone in the room. The constant noises of the machines are my only company. He comes again, he offers my more of his sage down home wisdom, and he waits for me to die, just as he did with Diana. He was patient; he knew I would push her away and that he would be there to pick up the pieces. He knew this day would come too, I struggle with my breathing, and I have to concentrate to breathe in and out. _**No, this isn't right, she loved me, he was a brother to her, nothing more**_. He is still there, but she is not. All that I could have been died when she left. _

_There is another in the room I sense his presence. I tell him to come closer it comes out a croak. Whoever it is appears. He is tall, dark features, even darker raven colored hair. _**Her hair**. _He is dressed in Grecian armour. There is a terrible smile on his face. He is saying something to me, but I can't understand the language, it sounds like Greek, but with the machines running I can't make it out. _**The hair, raven colored, and shines like, Diana's did, does**.

_I reach out to touch this man. I touch his chest plate, tracing my fingers along the raised relief on the front.__ He is unaware that I am not afraid to die; I have been on the brink of death more times than I can remember. I grab the upper edge of the chest plate and pull hard, my strength returns to me. I am not afraid. His face slams into the machinery beside me. He is falling backwards his face is bloody. I am out of the bed facing him. Kent is trying to get me back in the bed, he's acting as if the other man is not in the room. _**None of us are in the room.**_ I knock Kent's arm out of the way and demand to know who he is. He spits out the blood and turns to me. I immediately see the family resmeblance. Hades, god of the underworld, and father to the love of my life. _

_Smiling, I move towards the Olympic god. I am in my prime, and dressed as the Bat. She stands beside me, in all her glory, shining brightly like the beacon of hope that she is. I know she isn't the real Diana, but a mental representaion of her, but her presence puts me at ease, I know exactly what I need to do. She touches my shoulder her touch is warm and inviting, her smile brightens even the darkest corners of my soul. She is everything to me, she is why I fight and train harder. To live up to her example. I am no longer afraid._

_We circle, each other looking for that gap. He moves first, his sword in a high arch coming down towards my head. He is unbelievably fast, but in here, in my mind, I am faster. I block with the gauntlets, punching at the same time. I hit his chest. Its like hit solid concrete, but this is my mind, and my strike is solid. He is pushed back a few feet, there is a fist-sized dent in his armour. He looks down sees the dent and growls. He's rushing forward, his swing is wide, I twist out of the way. He slams into the wall. He roars out, turns and comes at me again. He's swinging his sword to the left then back to the right, swinging blindly. He's fighting out of anger, he's already lost. As his arm comes back to me, I grab it; twist it sending him to the ground. I twist the arm further, locking his arm against my side. The sword falls to the floor with a loud bang. I apply more pressure, and he roars out in pain again. _

_To my left there is a bright light and a woman in a light colored Grecian chiton emerges. I have seen her before, but the recognition is fleeting. She glides to us and lays a hand on my shoulder. Her touch is warm, reasuring and gentle._

"_You may release him mortal, he will harm you no further," she says. I release the trapped arm and step back. She kneels next to Hades. "My dear brother, did I not say rejoice in Diana's choice?"_

"_Yes my queen, you did," he spat out as he struggled to his feet. He stares at me there is a mixture of anger, fear and respect. "Mortal, I am impressed. You fought through your darkest fears, realizing that it was an illusion and then to defeat me in combat. Impressive indeed." The Olympic god strode towards me, he touches me on the shoulder. "My daughter made a good choice with you mortal, treat her well, for the next time we meet, it will not be to your advantage." _

**Gotham City**

Bruce sprang up on the EMS gurney. Someone had attached a mask to his face and oxygen was being forced into his lungs. One of the EMS laid a hand on his chest trying to lay him back down on the bed. After a few seconds, he relented and lay back. He looked around and saw that there were some still under the effects of Scarecrow's gas. Their terrified screams rang out into the night. The EMS tech working on him turned to assist with a small older woman that started screaming about worms in her skin, and had started digging them out with her nails.

Bruce ripped the mask off, rolled off the gurney and stumbled his way out into the crowd. He pulled out his cellular phone and contacted Alfred. He saw Scarecrow loaded into the back of a MCU armored van. He was secured in the black flex cuffs then Batclan uses.

"Master Bruce are you all right?"

"I'll live. Meet me in the back, I'll be there in five." He hung up with Alfred. When he appeared around the corner, he could see the relief on the older man's face.

"Should you be up and about after that?" Alfred asked as Bruce climbed into the driver's seat.

"Probably not," Bruce said holding out his hands for the keys. He ignored the curious look on Alfred's face. "It was the most potent mixture Crane has ever used, the hallucinations were exetremely vivid." Bruce started the car as Alfred got into the passenger seat. "Is it complete?"

"No, I am waiting for two components. One should be at the manor as we speak, and the other will arrive on Tuesday."

"Good," Bruce said as he navigated through the streets of Gotham City. "I have decided to make another change, this one a little more permanent." This remark piqued Alfred's curiosity. Bruce began making a list, and Alfred was more than pleseantly surprised as he wrote down what was required.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Gotham City- The Manor**

Diana stepped off the transporter platform in the cave. She was a few hours early for their date, so she knew he was not back, from his toiling at the grindstone that was Wayne Enterprises. After a week of quick phone calls, an email or two, and a brief two-second kiss after their last League meeting. She missed Bruce, and wanted to see him. At least be near him in some fashion. She began walking towards the stairs when Alfred met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good afternoon Miss Diana, I wasn't expecting you for another four hours." He said with a warm smile.

"I know, but," she started. "I've missed you all and I needed to be here close to him."

"No need to explain my dear. Since Master Bruce has finally come to terms with his feelings, he had me prepare a room for you whenever you should need it."

She laughed aloud. "The Batman is always prepared."

Alfred raised an eyebrow and smirked. He was to dignified to burst out I laughter. He took her hand in his, and placed it in the crook of his own. She smiled warmly and allowed him to lead her upstairs.

**Gotham City**

Bruce strode into his office from the conference room and headed for the door. He had just left a meeting early. The text message he received from the Cave's computer let him know that Diana had arrived. His mind as usual, was racing over a thousand things. However, for once, it was not completely on Gotham or Wayne Enterprises. Eighty percent of it was dedicated to Diana.

As he exited his office, his secretary jumped out of her seat and met him halfway to the main door.

"Lucinda, I think I am going home."

"Uh, sir you have a three o'clock appointment with Mr. Franklin." She said pointing to small rotund man sitting on one of the long couches. 

"Yeah, something came up, and I need to go. We can reschedule right?" He took Franklin's hand in his own, gave it a quick shake and was out the door.

Because he left early and had taken a car to work, he was able to make good time getting back to the manor. He entered through the garage and found Alfred and Diana in the kitchen. They were having a pleasant conversation when he entered. Her smile lit up her face. He wrapped is arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Why are you home early?" Diana said after placing a kiss lightly on his lips.

"It's good to be boss." He with the silly playboy grin he spent years perfecting. He took her hand in his. "I'm having a problem in the cave that I think you could give me a hand with." The questioning look on her face was priceless. He kissed her on the lips and led her through the manor to the clock entrance. As they walked, they chatted about each other's day, making small comments about each other's stories.

Once in the cave he led her to the uniform vault. The uniforms were each contained in a plexi-glass case; each case had its own light shining down to illuminate the uniform, except for the case directly to the right of Bruce's current incarnation.

"I've been redesigning one of the uniforms, and I was having a problem with the mask." He activated the light and Diana gasped.

The uniform was black, with matching colored high-heeled boots that were exact copies of her Champion's boots. It was made of nomex and leather, no need for armour; the gauntlets covered her bracers. She noticed that the uniform and boots appeared to be her exact size. The cape was long with a scalloped bottom hem, like Bruce's.

Bruce held up two masks. One was similar to the Huntress's flared mask, the second was a domino style mask similar to Dick's Nightwing masks, but shaped like the Bat; both had white lenses.

"I couldn't decide on Nemesis, as in the goddess of Justice and Vengeance, or..."

"Batwoman." She finished touching the cool plexi-glass. She turned to him with tears in her eyes. "What are the rules?"

"No powers, you don't go out alone, and I always go in first, until I think you are ready."

She smiled, three rules, always with the three rules. She took the bat-shaped mask, making her decision. They wrapped their arms around each other and held each other close. "Thank you for letting me in."

He led her to a workbench where a thinner utility belt was lying out. Its buckle was a subdued WW design, which she had to look close to recognize. She smiled as he began explaining where everything was located and it uses.

He led her to the dojo, where he began showing her how to use the bat-a-rangs and the bat-shaped shurikens. She listened intently watching his hands and wrists. He showed her the targets, demonstrated the different throws, hitting the bull's eye each time, and then let her begin throwing. After a few throws, she was beginning to hit the target close to where she was aiming. Bruce figured that in a few days she would master what took him years to master.

He returned to the vault and added the final additions to the new Batwoman uniform. He sat back and looked over the uniform. He fought back the urge to push her away. As much as he wanted to push her away, he wanted much more for her to be more in his life. Bruce knew that the others in the clan would welcome her without question. Even if it was on a part time basis.

"A little early for brooding isn't?" Diana said laying her hand on his shoulder. Instinctively he reached up and covered her with his own, shaking his head no.

"Try it on," he said gesturing to the uniform as he stood from the bench. He pulled her in for a quick kiss, and then exited the room. He walked to the main computer, dropped down into the chair, and began updating Diana's clearance. Bruce activated Diana's suit monitors, seeing that everything was in working order. He heard the clicking of her boots on the metal grates as she ascended the stairs. He swiveled around and her beauty reminded him one of the many reasons why he loved her.

She had worn everything but the mask. She had pulled her beautiful raven locks back into a ponytail. As she stepped onto the top step, she put the mask on. The red bat on her chest was a mix of the his bat and her eagle. He stood and walked to her.

"You look fantastic, but I hate that it covers your beautiful eyes." He said disabling the security features and pulling the mask from her face. She smiled and kissed him deeply.

"Our plans for tonight," she asked laying her head on his shoulder.

"Dinner, Tim and Stephanie are scheduled to patrol after ten pm."

"I'm not scheduled for monitor duty for two more days. Let's go out tonight, begin showing me everything."

"Your knight obeys Princess."

**Mount Olympus**

Hera watched in the chalice as Diana wore the dark mantle of the Bat. She had mixed feelings about Diana's decision to join the Bat in his mission of justice and vengeance. She knew Diana would never defy the wishes of the gods. She knew the argument Diana would use in defense of her actions, after all their missions were similar. Diana trained harder and fought harder, utilizing what she learned under the guise of the Bat to assist her with her mission as the Champion.

She watched over the months as Diana, in her Batwoman persona, defend those that couldn't defend themselves, conduct investigations into high profile murders, and assist the mortal in apprehending the criminal element that plagued Gotham City. She watched as Diana and the mortal achieved great victories in their fight for justice, she also saw them defeated from time to time.

During one such defeat, the pair was investigating a child molester who had begun killing the children. Following the information they obtained, they arrived seconds too late to stop the killing of a five year-old girl. The mortal had to use every ounce of his strength to stop Diana from killing the human monster. Later that morning, after the monster had been turned over to the police, they found comfort in each other's arms, drawing strength and warmth from the other. It was the first that she saw the mortal shed tears.

Hera listened to Diana's tearful prayer for the child's soul to be protected during her crossing to the underworld. She called on Persephone once again. Hera took the child's hand and escorted her soul personally.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Gotham City**

Batman stayed in the shadows and watched as Batwoman gleaned information about a shipment of drugs coming into the city from an informant she had obtained. Over the past several months, Diana began understanding how to use the fear that the Bat inspired to gain information without having to lay a finger one someone, and sometimes that the mere presence of the Bat avoided a fight.

He had been impressed at the way she had taken to the training, and when in the guise of the Bat she was a different person. As Wonder Woman, she charged into a fight, devil may care. But as the Bat, she was like him, stealthy, moved through the shadows as if she were a part of them, like a hunter, exploding from them when the situation called for it.

Batwoman melted into the shadows and stood beside her partner. They watched as her informant walked down the alley and disappeared into the crowd of pedestrians. He took her hand and squeezed it gently, giving her his approval. He nodded towards the roof, and fired a grapple skyward. She followed suite and joined him on the roof.

"If what Jenson said is true, we can turn this information over to GCPD MCU." Batwoman said pulling a small disk from her gauntlet. "They can make the arrest." Even speaking as the Bat, he could hear the weariness in her voice.

"You sound tired." 

"Yes, I am a little, between the UN, the League and my time here with you."

"It's difficult, I know," Batman started "but you're the strongest person I know, and you can handle anything that is thrown at you." Batman said moving closer until his lips were barely touching her ear, he took her hand in his. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, their earpieces buzzed as Oracle contacted them. The wheelchair bound information powerhouse advised them of a robbery in progress at a convenience store a few blocks south of them.

"Saved by the bell?" She asked with a sly smile. He smirked, and with a quick kiss on the lips they launched themselves into the night.

They finished the night off breaking up the robbery, stopping a small gang fight, stopping a rape, and returned a missing child, whom they found alone on the street corner, to her crying mother.

Diana stepped from the shower wrapped in a dark towel, and was drying her lovely hair with another as she climbed the stairs to the console of the main computer. He swiveled around as the scent of jasmine filled his nostrils. He stood from the chair, and took her hands in his.

"So, I've been thinking that I could add another responsibility to your repertoire." Her shoulders slumped slightly, but felt something placed in her hand. Bruce pulled back and she lifted the small box into the light. Although there weren't many lights in the cave, there were enough to make the diamond sparkle brilliantly when she opened the box. "Think you can handle it?" He said with a slight smirk.

"I think I can handle it." She said with a smirk of her own. He could see she was trying to hold back a much bigger smile.

"So it's a yes?"

She wrapped her strong slender arms around his thick neck, pulled him close and their lips met in a deep passionate kiss. It seemed to last for hours and when they pulled away they were panting slightly.

"Yes."

**Mount Olympus**

Hera thought poor Aphrodite was going to pass out. The goddess of love had known the mortal wanted to make Diana his wife since his victory over Hades, but was unable to tell anyone. She had contained the secret well, keeping it from even Diana when Diana prayed to them for guidance and wisdom when things were difficult with the mortal. Even Artemis, who had become impressed with mortal over the past year, was glad to see Diana so happy.

Hera listened to Diana's prayers for the next several months. She listened to the prayers to watch over her new family, to guide them and protect them as they protected Gotham and its citizens. She listened to her prayers to Hestia and Athena to give her the wisdom and patience to make their marriage work. Hera watched in the chalice as the two made plans to wed with their friends and family.

Hera had enjoyed the initial meeting of the mortal and Hippolyta in the mortal's underground dwelling. The queen of the Amazons had brought with her a contingent of warriors as was customary, but had ordered them to engage in combat with the mortal to ensure he was worthy of Diana's hand. Diana had stepped in and announced that she would fight along side her man, and that any injury the mortal sustained, would be reciprocated on the warriors tenfold. After much arguing and royal strutting, a compromise was reached. The mortal would face the best the Amazons had to offer in single combat, best two out of three falls. Diana managed to get Hippolyta to agree to the combat to be powerless to even the playing field.

The mortal and Diana fought for almost an hour. Even though the mortal had been training with Diana for several years, and with their recent relationship he had taught her several new forms of unarmed combat, he did not teach her everything he knew, and bested her the first and third bought. Hera stood, and walked into the cave.

**Gotham City- the Cave**

Hera appeared to the group as Bruce was helping Diana to her feet after the third bought. The Amazons dropped to single knees in respect for the queen of the Olympians.

"Bruce Wayne of Gotham City, stand before me." Bruce looked at Diana, but stood in front of her. As she touched his left shoulder, Dick, Alfred, Stephanie, Tim, Cassandra and Barbara appeared behind him. "Princess Diana stand before me." Diana stood and walked before the queen. As Hera touched her right shoulder, Donna, Clark, Shayera, and Cassie Sandsmark appeared behind her. Hippolyta and the Amazons stood and moved behind Diana.

As Hera spoke, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hestia, and Persephone appeared behind Hera. "Those gathered here, bear witness, that the Princess Diana of Themiscyra, Champion of the Amazons and the mortal Bruce Wayne of Gotham, the Batman are pledged to each other as husband and wife with my blessings. Let no one tear them asunder or face the wrath of the gods." Bruce took Diana's hand in his. "Turn Bruce and Diana Wayne, face your friends and family as husband and wife." The two turned, and were greeted by warm friendly smiles, words of encouragement, congratulations and hugs.

The Olympians offered their own words of encouragement before disappearing except for Persephone. She approached the newly weds. Diana bowed respectfully.

"My Lady Persephone," Diana said rising to her full height.

"Diana, I have a gift for you and your husband." The goddess said, and with a wave of her hand, two ethereal forms appeared. The souls of Thomas and Martha Wayne smiled at their only son and his wife. Bruce was stunned speechless. He heard the strangled cry of his surrogate father, one of the few times Alfred had ever lost his composure.

Martha embraced her son as Thomas embraced his daughter-in-law. Bruce's mind was flooded with the little things that he had forgotten over the years. The way she smelled, how safe he felt in her arms, the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled. His father wrapped his arms around his son when Martha reluctantly let go. Martha then hugged Diana, whispering words of thanks for coming into their son's life. For those that understood the relevance of the two souls, there wasn't a dry eye.

"Bruce my boy, we are so proud of what you have done for Gotham. We were a little concerned that you took such a single minded approach. We honestly thought you would never find happiness, but we are glad you waited and found Diana." Thomas said, his wife was weeping too much to speak. Thomas turned to Alfred, and took the older man's hand into his for a shake. "Thank you for everything you have done for him. Without you I think he would have been lost."

"It has been my honor Master Thomas." Alfred said regaining his composure. Martha gave Alfred a quick embrace before they returned to the underworld.

The gathered friends returned to where they had been transported from. The queen and her contingent left, leaving the couple to themselves in the emptiness of the cave.

"I never thought I would be married, let alone by the queen of the gods herself," Bruce said holding his wife close. "But to see mom and dad," he said trying not to cry. Diana took his head in her hands, kissing his forehead. She too, was trying not to cry.

"It was a wonderful gift," Diana said softly.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Gotham City- Several years later**

Batman crouched against the stone and watched from the shadows across the alleyway. In the window, he could see the small child tied to the chair. Dried tears streaked her dirty face, and her school uniform was rumpled from her restraints. After hours of watching, he knew there was only one man guarding the girl.

Her name was Allison Dresden, the 9 year-old daughter of Franklin Dresden. Dresden was the manager of Gotham National Bank, and worth millions in his own right. Allison had been kidnapped thirty-six hours ago, and a ransom note demanding fifty million dollars was delivered the Dresden at the bank thirty-four hours ago. Gordon and the MCU had managed to locate a witness. Batman had used his powers of persuasion to get more from the witness.

"B," Oracle said in his ear piece.

"Go," Batman said adjusting his position, he knew why she was calling, his team, was in position.

"Batgirl, Robin, and MCU are in place. Gordon is ready." He was already up and moving, leaping off the roof when he told them to go. He crashed through the window sending bat-a-rangs flying at the lone man. They struck home, hitting the man on the forehead, knocking him unconscious. With the flexible handcuffs, he secured the man and made sure the room was clear. Batman moved to the girl, cutting her restraints, she leapt into his arms. He heard the click of the pressure switch. He dove out of the window as the room exploded.

The blast knocked him into the wall, but he twisted his body so when they slammed into the wall he took the brunt of the impact. They dropped into a dumpster, a few stories below. He pulled them out of the dumpster, but the girl refused to let go of his neck.

"I knew you were real, Jennifer and Mandy said you weren't, but I just knew you were real." She said in a soft voice, that was almost a whisper. She hugged tighter and he could hear her crying again

"Now, you have a good story for your friends; now let's get out of here." He said in the least gruff "Batman voice" he could manage, and hugged her back.

A few minutes later Gordon and Montoya came around the corner. Gordon knelt next to the pair. He heard the Batman consoling the girl. Over the years it was something he rarely heard the younger man do. Batman said something to the girl, who nodded and reluctantly let go of his neck and took Gordon's extended hand. As Gordon and Montoya led her away, Allison looked over her shoulder and watched the man who rescued her smirk, give a small wave before disappearing to the shadows of the early morning.

As the Batmobile rumbled to a stop in the cave, Alfred met them at the bottom of the platform. He hurried Tim and Stephanie to the showers, Tim was late for school, and Stephanie's first class was in an hour. Bruce went to the changing area, stripped out of the uniform and dressed in sweats. He made his way upstairs to the master suite. Diana had already left, but she left a note in the bathroom for him. It was on her personal stationary that he had gotten for her for their first wedding anniversary. He scent lingered on the thick paper.

_Bruce,_

_I hope this finds you well, I know Alfred would inform me otherwise. I have to go to Themiscyra for a few days. I miss you already._

_All my love,_

_Diana_

He smiled as he took his shower and dressed for the meeting he had with the Chinese Semiconductor Manufacturing International Corporation in a few hours. He was looking into their new semiconductor technology.

**Mount Olympus**

Diana and Hippolyta strolled through the halls of Mount Olympus; their stride was steady and determined. The white chiton trimmed in gold Diana wore flowed around her legs as if it were alive, reminding her of way Bruce's cape acted sometimes. She had never felt this nervous. She had faced the gods in combat, and hordes of creatures straight out of Stephen King's worst nightmares, but this visit was by far the hardest thing she had ever done.

As they came into the throne room, the pantheon of Greek gods lined the walls. Upon the raised dais was Zeus himself, to his right was the queen, Hera. At his feet, Athena, Artemis, Hestia, and Aphrodite knelt on thick pillows. Diana strode forward and at the base of the dais, she knelt. Hippolyta followed, but knelt a few feet behind Diana.

"My lord Zeus, my lady Hera, patron goddesses of the Amazons, for many years I have faithfully served you in many capacities, and have made many sacrifices. Recently I have given myself, my love, my soul and my innocence to a mortal man that I love with every part of my being. He reciprocates my love passionately. The love I feel for this mortal is like nothing I have ever felt before, but there is something missing. I was molded from clay and you bestowed me with the breath of life. However, I was created barren. As my mother before me had, I too long to have a child of my own. I come before you to petition for a child."

Zeus stood and walked to Diana. Looking around to the gathered mass he asked: "Who among you assembled here have words to part on our Champion?" His voice was like thunder.

Athena stood, "my lord Zeus, the progeny of this union would serve mankind and the gods valiantly."

Aphrodite stood, "my lord, the progeny of this union would be loved by many, including those assembled here."

Hades stepped forward; he had forgone the dark armour for a dark knee length chiton. "Brother, I have watched my daughter and the mortal for some time now. Although I was not in favor of this union, the mortal has proven himself in both combat and his heart. I know that his love for her is pure and not a dalliance and that he would die for her without question." Hade walked to Diana and laid his hand on her shoulder, he noticed that she flinched slightly under his touch, but he ignored it. "I would be honored to have the mortal as the father of my grandchild."

Several more gods stepped forward and some were for, and some were against the petition, shouting erupting from both sides. Zeus walked around listening to what each god had to say. Zeus stopped in front of Hippolyta, holding up his hand. The chamber silenced. "Queen of the Amazons, tell us your opinion."

"My lord, it has taken me a long time to come to terms with my daughter's choice of mates. And though I wish she would reconsider her request, part of me is in favor of this, it would do my heart good to hear the cries of a child again."

Zeus nodded absently stroking his beard. "Persephone, escort Diana outside, and send her home while we debate this matter." The lithe goddess in the light color chiton led Diana towards the door. As Diana passed Hippolyta, she looked up into her eyes, reached up and touched her daughter's hand. There was a pained look in the queen's eyes, they held hands for a second, Diana felt the strength, warmth and love her mother felt for her. Diana let go and turned to send a pleading look to Hera before exiting the large chamber.

**Gotham City-Manor**

Upon returning to the manor, Diana had changed into a faded pair of jeans and one of Bruce's older T-shirts. The shirt was a comfort to her, making her feel as if he were holding her. Pacing in their bedroom, thousands of thoughts went through her mind. The dread she felt was weighing heavy on her heart. Unable to keep her feet or her mind still she went to the kitchen where she found Alfred putting the final additions on a fruit salad for lunch.

"Welcome back Madam Diana." Alfred said with a genuine smile when he saw her. It was an infectious smile, and she couldn't help but return the smile. She had learned over the past months, no matter the problem, when Alfred smiled at her she always felt, welcome.

"How many times must I tell you it's just Diana?"

"That would be inappropriate for the mistress of the house."

"So you keep reminding me." She said to the older man she loved like a father.

"And I shall continue to do so until I am no longer able to." Alfred said matter-of-factly. She smiled and touched his shoulder. They sat and enjoyed the fresh fruit salad and each other's conversation, which was light in nature. Alfred regaled her with a few not-so-embarrassing stories of Bruce's youth.

They spent the next several hours trading stories, some that Alfred had not heard. His subtle laughter filled the kitchen, and put her at ease.

"Now my dear, we have been here for hours, and have yet to tell me what's bothering you." Alfred said as he was making tea. Diana stared at him, he always knew when something was wrong, and whether it was to be discussed or not.

"My marriage to Bruce and the years living here with you and him has been the happiest times of my life, but something has been missing." Diana said softly. "Some of our friends in the League have had children, and it has awakened a longing I didn't know existed, and this morning, my mother and I petitioned the gods to grant me a child."

"Dear girl, you may have been made of clay, but you were still made a woman. Most of the women I have ever encountered, no matter their station in life or personal goals, wanted to be mothers. Why should an Amazon be any different? How many of your sisters left to have families of their own?"

Diana nodded in agreement, and gave a number of Amazons that had left over the centuries, but it did not ease the tension. The sagely old man laid a consoling hand on her shoulder. "If there is any goodness in the world, they would grant your petition."

**Watchtower- Emergency Meeting Several hours later**

Diana entered the conference room with Flash; both had an iced mocha in their hands. Their conversation was light, catching up with each other. Kal was standing behind his chair, he was angry and she could see it.

"Everything okay Kal?" She asked.

"No, Luther escaped." He spat out. "Where's Bruce?"

"Gotham, something about a riot in the bottoms." She said as she took her seat. There was an unusual wave of nausea that swept over her. She took several deep breaths to get it under control. She was relieved that no one had seen her, because John and Shayera were having a friendly argument about little Rex's first day in school.

J'onn sat next to Diana. "Are you alright Diana?"

"Just an upset stomach." J'onn nodded and listened to Kal as he started his briefing. Kal kept it short. He told them that Lex Luther, with the help of several meta villains had escaped from prison. Superman had briefed them on the latest information. During the meeting Diana had fought back another wave of nausea. She had adjusted herself several times, trying to get the armour to stop rubbing against her sensitive breasts. Diana took J'onn's hand in hers and tapped the side of her head.

_Are you sure you are alright Diana? _

_No__, I think the nausea is getting worse, can you take a look?_

_Of course._

Diana followed J'onn to the infirmary. Once there she stripped down and put on the small paper gown. J'onn completed a thorough examination, along with a battery of questions, and took several vials of blood. As she dressed in the Champion's armour she felt pressure on her bladder. After using the restroom she met with J'onn in his small office along with a woman doctor, they were looking over the results.

"Congratulations Diana…"


End file.
